Letzter Abend  Letzte Chance!
by XxAnna ValeriousxX
Summary: Lilys und James' letzter Abend in Hogwarts steht an. Werden sie sich nie wieder sehen?


**Letzter Abend – Letzte Chance!**

Lily stand vor dem großen Spiegel in ihrem Zimmer. Si überlegte, was sie anziehen könnte, denn heute war schließlich der letzte Abend in Hogwarts. Am nächsten Tag würde sie nachhause fahren und alles wäre vorbei. Die sieben Jahre waren zu ende. Bei diesem Gedanken stiegen ihr die Tränen in die Augen. Dann werde ich Potter nie wieder in meinem Leben sehen , dachte sie. Sie hatte eigentlich eine Reaktion erwartet, die Freude ausdrücken würde, aber stattdessen empfand sie Trauer. Wieso? Sie hasste diesen Typen. Er war ihr seit der vierten Klasse hinterher gelaufen. Und nun würde sie ihn endlich los sein. Wieso freute sie sich nicht darüber? Sie verbannte den Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf und wand sich wieder ihrem Kleiderschrank zu.

Schließlich hatte sie ein Kleid gefunden. Es war dunkelrot und hatte mit Spitze besetzte Stufen. An einigen Stellen waren kleine, rote Rosen aufgenäht. Zu ihrem erstaunen biss sich das Kleid nicht mit ihren Haaren und zufrieden verschwand sie im Bad.

Sie setzte sich auf die große Badewanne und schaute sich alles noch einmal genau an.

Neben der Badewanne stand eine kleine Komode, über der ein Spiegel hing. Rechts in der Ecke war die Dusche. Auch sie war riesig. Lily seufzte. Sie würde das alles nie mehr wieder sehen. Schnell schminkte sie sich und verschwand aus dem Bad und wartete auf ihren Begleiter.

James stand neben Sirius vor dem Spiegel und versuchte verzweifelt seine Haare mit Gel zu bändigen. Denn selbst sein Zauber hatte nicht funktioniert, und dann hatte er seine letzte Hoffnung in das Gel gelegt. Allerdings wurde auch diese Hoffnung zunichte gemacht.

James raufte sich wütend die Haare und lies sie wieder in alle Richtungen abstehen. Er hatte keine Chance gegen seine Haare, egal was er versuchen würde. Also lies er es bleiben.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du mit Kathleen zum Abschlussball gehen willst James?", fragte Sirius und schaute seinen besten Freund fragend an.

„Ja bin ich. Evans hat ja wieder nein gesagt! Und alleine werde ich da ganz bestimmt nicht auftauchen. Ach komm schon Tatze ich hab meine Chancen verspielt. Ab morgen werde ich sie nie mehr sehen. Es hat einfach nicht sein sollen.", erklärte James und während er das sagte kamen ihm Tränen hoch, die er allerdings erfolgreich zurückdrängen konnte.

Als Lily mit ihrem Begleiter, John Smith einem gut aussehenden Jungen aus Ravenclaw, in die Große Halle kam, staunte sie nicht schlecht. Alles war seht festlich dekoriert und Lily schaute sich um. Als sie damit fertig war, ging sie mit John zur Bar und er bestellte zwei Butterbiere. Dann ging die Tür der Großen Halle auf und James und Sirius traten ein.

James lief neben Kathleen, einem blonden großen Mädchen aus Gryffindor. Sie wollte schon immer mal mit James ausgehen, das hatte sie Lily erzählt. Unerklärlicherweise ballte Lily ihre Hände zu Fäusten und schnaubte wütend.

„Was ist denn Schatz?", fragte John besorgt. Da platzte Lily der Kragen. Sie ging heute das erste mal mit diesem Kerl aus und er wagte es sie Schatz zu nennen? Lily wurde rot im Gesicht und drehte sich langsam und bedrohlich zu ihm um.

„Nenn mich nicht Schatz!", blaffte sie ihn an. John wich erschrocken zurück.

Als James die Große Halle betrat, war das erste was er sah, Lily mit John. James hätte diesem Kerl am liebsten eine reingehauen, hielt es aber für besser es nicht zu tun, da Lily ihn dann noch weniger leiden könnte.

Zu seiner Freude beobachtete er sie dabei, wie sie John gerade anschrie. Ein lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.

„Was ist denn so witzig?", fragte Kathleen. Da erwachte James aus seiner Starre.

„Ach nichts. Ich hab nur eben an was gedacht.", gab James zurück und schaute weiter in Lilys Richtung.

„Und an was hast du gedacht?", hackte Kathleen neugierig nach.

„Das geht dich nichts an!", fuhr er sie an. Doch er entschuldigte sich schnell wieder und schleppte Kathleen auf die Tanzfläche.

Lily schaute zu James. Hatte er da eben gelächelt? Er hat so ein süßes lächeln. , bemerkte Lily und schlug sich im selben Moment innerlich dafür.

Is jetzt auch egal. Ich bin mit John hier. Und ich werde heute den schönsten Tag erleben, den ich jemals in Hogwarts hatte, bläute sie sich ein und zog John demonstrativ auf die Tanzfläche.

Dieser schaute erst etwas verwirrt, ging dann aber doch mit ihr. Er zog sie ganz nah an sich, so dass Lily dachte sie würde Platzangst bekommen. Sie schob ihn wieder ein stück weg.

Der kann ja noch nicht mal tanzen, bemerkte Lily ärgerlich und verzog schmerzvoll das Gesicht, als er ihr das fünfte Mal auf den Fuß trat.

Zu ihrem bedauern zog er sie noch näher an sich und sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. Wieso tat sie das? Sie wusste es nicht. Aber sie tat es dennoch.

James zog Kathleen an sich und begann mit ihr zu tanzen. Sie jedoch zog ihn noch näher an sich, sodass James zu ersticken drohte. Sie schleuderte ihn durch die ganze Große Halle. James tat sich nun selber Leid, dass er Kathleen gefragt hatte, ob sie mit ihm zum Ball geht.

Am liebsten hätte er Kathleen aus dem Fenster geworfen, damit er wenigstens wieder ein wenig Luft bekommen würde. Doch das würde bestimmt nicht so gut ankommen, dachte er sich und entschloss sich dazu weiter zu leiden. In der anderen Ecke der Großen Halle tanzte Sirius gerade mit seiner neuen Flamme und lachte sich einen Ast ab, als er James so sah. Erst wollte er ihm ja helfen, doch er fand es zu lustig, wie der große James Potter sich von einem Mädchen fertig machen lies.

Lily konnte nicht mehr. Sie wollte einfach nur noch ins Bett. Oder zumindest weg von John. Er war der Tanzteufel in Person. Schrecklich , dachte Lily und stöhnte leise. John stoppte.

„Was ist denn los Lils?", fragte er sie besorgt. Sie konnte es nicht mehr halten.

„Du bist echt der schlechteste Tänzer, den ich jemals gesehen habe. Wenn meine Füße morgen wegen dir morgen immer noch so weh tun, wie sie es gerade tun, dann werde ich dich höchstpersönlich erwürgen!", posaunte sie heraus. John wirkte etwas geknickt und ging dann ohne noch ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, aus der Halle. Lily seufzte. Na toll. Jetzt stehe ich allein hier. Dann hilft nur noch eins: Saufen bis der Arzt kommt. Ich habe keine Lust mehr die perfekte Schülerin zu sein. , dachte sie und verschwand zur Bar. Sie bestellte sich eine ganze Flasche Feuerwhiskey und fing an zu trinken, als James auf sie zukam.

„Na Evans. Machst du Frustsaufen?", erkundigte er sich.

„Nein ich mach Freudensaufen, weil ich dich nie wieder sehen muss.", antwortete Lily patzig.

„Möchtest du nicht wenigstens am Letzten Tag einmal mit mir tanzen?", fragte James vorsichtig und zuckte innerlich schon zusammen. Lily seufzte.

„Na gut.", sagte sie und stellte ihren Feuerwhiskey zur Seite. James blickte sie irritiert an.

„Noch mal zum mitschreiben. Du hast eben „JA" gesagt oder?", wollte er vorsichtshalber wissen, um sicher zu gehen, dass er sich nicht verhört hatte.

„Ja habe ich und nun komm, bevor ich es mir anders überlege.", antwortete Lily und zog James auf die Tanzfläche.

„Und wehe du trittst mir auch die Füße kaputt.", warnte Lily ihn. James musste grinsen.

„Aber niemals Mylady.", antwortete James es und gab ihr einen Handkuss. Lily musste schmunzeln.

Während sie tanzten, flogen die Stunden nur so dahin. Und Lily musste zugeben dass es ihr gefiel, mit James zu tanzen. Sie fühlte sich das erste Mal richtig geborgen. Warum, wusste sie nicht, doch sie war sich immer noch sicher, dass sie James nicht leiden konnte. Oder vielleicht doch? Sie war durcheinander. Sie roch seinen Duft. Er roch gut. Sehr gut. Lily hatte Angst. Angst davor, dass sie ihr Herz an James verlieren würde. Und das wollte sie vermeiden. Doch sie befürchtete, dass es schon zu spät war.

Ich werde einfach die Zeit genießen. Egal was danach passiert. , gab sie schließlich nach und legte ihren Kopf auf James' Schulter.

Sirius schaute James verwirrt an. James grinste ihm nur zu. Das ist unser letzter Tag in Hogwarts. Und meine letzte Chance ihr zu zeigen, dass ich nicht so bin, wie sie immer dachte. , dachte James und nahm sich vor, dass er ihr zeigen würde, wie sehr er sie liebte. Er drückte sie fester an sich und stellte zu seiner Überraschung fest, dass Sie nicht zurückwich.

Spät in der Nacht, als schon fast alle gegangen waren, brachte James Lily zu ihrem Schlafsaal. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen. Ab Morgen werde ich ihn nie wieder sehen. Ihn nie wieder spüren. Das will ich nicht, dachte sie währenddessen.

Ich will sie nicht so einfach gehen lassen! Nur ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll… , dachte James und seufzte, als sie vor dem Mädchenschlafsaal ankamen. Lily drehte sich zu ihm und lächelte ihn an.

„Lily ich will dich jetzt nicht so einfach da rein gehen lassen. Mir hat der Abend total gut gefallen.", sagte James schnell. Lily schaute ihn überrascht an.

„Ich…ähm… fand den Abend auch schön. Sehr schön, um genau zu sein.", gab Lily zurück und wurde rot. James lächelte sie an. Sie lächelte zurück. Die Zeit schien still zu stehen, bis James sie an sich zog und sanft küsste. Erst wusste Lily nicht, was sie tun sollte, doch dann hörte sie zwei Stimmen in ihrem Kopf. Die eine war ihr Verstand und die andere ihr Herz.

„Das kann ja wohl nicht wahr sein! Dieser Depp küsst dich einfach ohne dich zu fragen! Klatsch ihm eine, aber sofort!", schrie ihr Verstand.

„Hör nicht auf diesen Blödmann. Er liebt dich, das sieht doch ein blinder mit einem Krückstock. Und du liebst ihn auch, also tu was!", schrie ihr Herz.

Sie entschloss sich dazu, auf ihr Herz zu hören und lies sich in seine Arme fallen. Sie erwiderte den Kuss erst vorsichtig, wurde dann aber fordernder. Ein lächeln huschte über James' Gesicht und er erwiderte ihren Kuss. So ging das Spiel noch weitere zehn Minuten weiter, bis Lily sich schwer Atmend von ihm löste.

Sie lächelte ihn an und schmiegte sich an ihn. Er drückte sie fest an sich.

„Was wirst du jetzt tun?", fragte Lily dann. „Wirst du mich genauso fallen lassen wie all die anderen? Denn ich habe mich wirklich in dich verliebt James." Er schaute sie verwundert und zugleich erfreut an. Er hatte endlich das was er wollte. Das Mädchen seiner Träume. Das Mädchen, wegen dem er Nächtelang nicht schlafen konnte. Das Mädchen was ihn vier Jahre lang abgewiesen hatte. Er hatte nun endlich das Mädchen, das er liebte.

„Nein ich werde dich nicht allein lassen Lily. Niemals. Bis in den Tod, das verspreche ich dir.", antwortete er ihr und sie küssten sich erneut.

**The End**

**_Würde mich über ein paar kommis freuen hoffe es gefällt euch ;-)_  
**


End file.
